Pour une nuit ou pour une vie
by Isfah
Summary: La timidité est un grand défaut, mais heureusement, le courage est l'apanage des Gryffondor, et ça Neville le sait bien... One Shot


_Petit OS tout guimauve aussi écrit pour la Saint-Valentin..._

**Pour une nuit ou pour une vie.**

Hannah se dépêchait de finir les quelques tâches qui lui incombaient. Elle tombait de fatigue, et n'avait qu'une hâte, se coucher enfin. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur, la jeune femme n'avait plus une minute à elle. En quatre ans, elle n'avait pu sortir qu'une fois pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère disparue trop tôt. À la suite de cet événement tragique, la jeune sorcière n'avait pu retourner à Poudlard, faire sa septième année et passer ses aspics.

Son père s'était enfoncé dans une profonde dépression et elle avait dû s'en occuper. Ses rêves de guérisseuses à Ste Mangouste avaient été relégués au rang de chimères. Sans diplôme, même dans la société sorcière, il n'était pas facile de trouver un emploi. Or il avait fallu qu'elle en trouve un rapidement. Sa famille n'ayant jamais été riche, la dépression de son père l'avait obligé à subvenir à leur besoin.

Par chance, Tom, le propriétaire d'alors du Chaudron Baveur, avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. En ces temps de troubles, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui avaient fui l'Angleterre. L'ancienne cuisinière était de ces personnes là. Hannah avait béni cette défection. Elle n'était pas mauvaise cuisinière et au moins, cela lui avait permis de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait.

De nombreux professeurs de Poudlard venaient, tout comme les employés du ministère qui souhaitaient se détendre et oublier leurs soucis un instant. Dans le brouhaha général, typique de l'ambiance d'un bar, les gens se croyaient à l'abri et les langues se déliaient facilement. Quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été vaincu, peu à peu Tom lui avait laissé les commandes de l'auberge. L'ancienne Poufsouffle était désormais seule à la tête d'un des établissements les plus connus et les plus fréquentés du Londres sorcier.

Ce soir était un soir particulier ; demain c'était la rentrée à Poudlard et toutes ses chambres étaient occupées par des familles de sorciers venant de loin, ou de professeurs, attendant de rejoindre leurs quartiers dans le château centenaire.

Hannah avait quasiment terminé quand quelqu'un entra. L'homme était trempé et chargé de bagages s'égouttant là où elle venait tout juste de nettoyer. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son client inattendu et son cœur manqua un battement. L'homme qui lui faisait face était son béguin inavoué d'adolescente. Jamais elle ne s'en était ouverte à ses amies, persuadée que celles-ci se seraient moquées d'elle, de lui. Aujourd'hui il était célèbre pour avoir activement participé à la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Célèbre et donc très certainement inaccessible. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Elle avait aimé ces instants partagés avec lui durant les séances d'entraînement de l'A.D.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait trouvé beaucoup de charme derrière les rondeurs encore enfantines qui s'attardaient sur son visage. Sa gentillesse et son courage avaient finalement eu raison de son cœur. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Neville avant même d'en avoir réellement conscience.

L'homme qui lui faisait face désormais était à la fois le même, et pourtant il était transformé à jamais par le chagrin qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux.

Les années avaient définitivement effacé toutes traces enfantines et innocentes. Seuls le courage et la bonté n'avaient pas quitté son visage. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Hannah reprit son rôle d'hôtesse :

- Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider ? questionna-t-elle, hésitante.

- Bonsoir… oh Hannah, s'étonna Neville, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis content de te revoir.

- Bien, assura la blonde, soulagée de voir qu'il se souvenait d'elle et qu'ils pouvaient se comporter comme de vieux amis et passer outre les statuts de patron/client. Je n'ai plus grand chose de chaud, les derniers repas ont été servis il y a un moment déjà…

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, je voulais savoir s'il te restait un chambre, la coupa l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Euh… commença la gérante du Chaudron Baveur, à vrai dire tout est loué. Tu sais demain c'est la rentrée à Poudlard…

- Oui, je sais, souffla le jeune homme.

Hannah ne savait pas si c'était de la tristesse ou de la nostalgie qui transperçait dans les paroles de son ancien camarade. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher plus sur la question que déjà Neville enchaînait :

- Je viens d'être nommé Professeur de Botanique. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis très nerveux à l'idée de remplacer Pomona… enfin le Professeur Chourave.

- Félicitations ! C'est une bonne chose pour les élèves de Poudlard de t'avoir comme professeur… fit Hannah dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées.

Neville rit mais fut touché par le compliment que lui faisait la jeune femme. Il avait toujours trouvé Hannah très charmante, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Pour ne pas laisser trop de place à la confusion, le sorcier enchaîna sur leurs souvenirs communs à Poudlard et notamment sur leurs nombreux fous rires durant les séances d'entraînement au sein de l'armée secrète que dirigeait Harry.

Tout en conversant, ils s'étaient rendus dans les appartements d'Hannah où la jeune femme lui avait composé un repas froid avec ce qui lui restait en cuisine. Confortablement assis sur un canapé moelleux, ils en vinrent à parler de la septième année que la jeune femme n'avait pas faite et du combat qui avait libéré la société sorcière. Hannah laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'elle avait cru discrètes. La main délicate de Neville sur sa joue, essuyant les perles au coin de ses yeux, l'emplit d'une profonde reconnaissance et d'un sentiment qu'elle avait cru perdu. L'amour gonflait son cœur et effaçait ses peines.

D'un geste spontané, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de celui avec qui elle parlait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Là, auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur anormalement vite, elle avait enfin le sentiment d'être à sa place et que sa vie était complète. Oui, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir profiter de l'écrin de sécurité qu'offraient les bras de Neville, pour qu'il partage ses sentiments.

Surpris, Neville resta un moment interdit. Puis voyant que son amie semblait se calmer, d'une main hésitante, il caressa son dos, espérant que ce geste égoïste qui lui permettait de serrer contre lui ce corps fragile passerait pour une tentative de réconfort. Ce soir, il avait longtemps attendu à la porte de l'auberge que les derniers clients se couchent pour pouvoir entrer, ou plus exactement re-rentrer.

Quand il avait passé la porte pour la première fois en début de soirée, la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur était bondée de monde, et pourtant il n'avait vu qu'elle. Elle et son sourire accueillant. Elle et sa façon de s'occuper de ses clients, d'avoir une attention particulière pour chacun. Elle et les milliers de papillons qu'elle faisait naître dans son ventre. Neville était aussitôt ressorti. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour la revoir et se sentir merveilleusement vivant. Toute la soirée, il l'avait observé à travers les fenêtres, assit sur un banc, attendant que tous aillent rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Et finalement, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Neville s'était alors levé, décidé à l'approcher, à lui parler, quand le courage légendaire de la maison à laquelle il avait appartenu lui avait fait défaut. Quand la pluie avait eu raison de ses vêtements et du sort de chauffage qu'il s'était lancé, il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que d'entrer et de feindre l'étonnement.

Lentement, les pleurs de la jeune femme cessèrent. Elle se sentait coupable de profiter de la gentillesse de son ami. Doucement, elle essaya de se dégager, mais l'étreinte des bras de Neville se raffermit. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et s'ancra à son regard. Elle fut troublé par ce qu'elle y lut. De la tendresse, de l'hésitation et du désir. Elle s'approcha alors du visage de l'homme qui la maintenait fermement dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser très chaste se transforma rapidement en un baiser plus passionné, reflétant l'impatience et l'excitation de chacun.

Délicatement, Neville mit fin au baiser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait profiter de la détresse de son amie. Il en souffrirait, mais toujours moins que de laisser les choses déraper davantage. Il allait se lever quand Hannah le retint en soufflant :

- Reste. Je… Ne pars pas. Je… reste.

Le nouveau professeur ne savait comment interpréter les paroles de la jeune femme qui s'agrippait au col de sa chemise. Comme il lui aurait été facile de croire qu'elle partageait un tant soit peu ses sentiments. Comme il aurait été facile de s'illusionner.

- Hannah, commença-t-il, je crois que l'on ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments et il vaudrait mieux ne pas compliquer les choses.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle sentit son sœur se briser. Il ne l'aimait pas mais avait été honnête.

- Reste, accorde-moi juste une nuit.

Hannah se sentait honteuse. Ses paroles lui avaient échappé, et elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

Neville resta interdit. Il ne pensait pas la jeune femme capable de se jouer ainsi de lui. La proposition était plus que tentante, mais serait-il capable de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était le lendemain ?

- Reste Neville, implora la blonde.

- Hannah…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre son torse où elle s'était de nouveau réfugiée.

Sous le choc, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Était-ce réel ? D'une main, il releva le menton d'Hannah. Il croisa son regard plein d'espoir et d'amour avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Alors reste, reste pour la vie.


End file.
